


First Time for Everything

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom wishes Billy'd just lose his temper. 54 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Why aren't you ever angry? It's getting annoying.

"I'm very angry. Fucking pissed at you, in fact."

Well why don't you bloody show it?

"Why should I, Dom? There's no use."

{Because it'd be damn sexy} Well... there's a first time for everything I guess.

"Like this?"

Wha - mmmmmf.

Yeah, kinda like this...

_finis_  



End file.
